Acidic Citrus
(deflects projectiles) (blocks projectiles) |unlocked = Collect 10 Acidic Citrus Puzzle Pieces Exchange Store in PvP Mode |costume1 = AcidLemonCostume |flavor text = |-|Chinese = 别看柠檬喜欢玩水，他其实是个旱鸭子。虽然他跟人讲起小时候下水捉鱼的故事时总是一副信誓旦旦的样子，但是配合他现在的形象和身下那个萌萌的游泳圈一起看的话，这实在不是一件有说服力的事情。 |-|English = Despite Acidic Citrus loves water, he is actually a landlubber. Honest lights up his face whenever he discusses the days he caught the fish underwater in his childhood. Yet, together with his current body shape and his adorable lifebuoy, he is quite unconvincing. |rows = }} Acidic Citrus (强酸柠檬; pinyin: qiángsuān níngméng) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He shoots acidic lemonade droplets at zombies that do 50 damage, and any metal objects or shields on the zombies will be corroded, dealing 150 damage per shot. The damage can be increased by upgrading. Origins He is based on the genus Citrus limon, commonly known as a lemon. His name may refer to how lemon juice is about 5% to 6% citric acid. His ability references how acid can usually corrode metal. The straw on his head references to lemonade, the drink that uses lemon as its ingredient. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, he will rain lemonade droplets on the zombies three times, that does about 600 damage to all non-metalized zombies and 1800 damage to all metalized zombies on the screen. It also follows the level upgrades' special abilities, that it also do 1800 damage to Conehead Zombie and its variants when it is level 2 and 780 damage to other non-metalized zombies when it is level 3. Costumed He will still do the same effect when plant food is placed on him, but will also acidify the water and turn him yellow in Big Wave Beach, slowly causing damage to zombies. The yellow water fades after a while. Level upgrade Strategies It is good to upgrade him to Level 4 to corrode everything, as he is one of the best plants in the game. This is due to a combination of factors, such as low sun cost, fast recharge, and it being one of few plants that are recharged at the start so he works as early defense for powerful plants like Winter Melon. When fully leveled up, however, the player needs no more plants other than Acidic Citrus for an adequate defense against zombies of any level in almost any level. In addition, the plant's sun cost can be reduced to just 100 sun, he can be planted on water, or his recharge time reduced by 30% by equipping the plant with a pendant. Gallery Trivia *Although his costume is an inflatable inner tube, it does not allow the Acidic Citrus to be planted on water without the aid of a Lily Pad. This trait is shared with the Pea-nut. *He cannot turn water in Pirate Seas yellow. *He is the only plant that is able to change the color of the water in Big Wave Beach, making him an environment modifier. *Lemonade droplets cannot extinguish Explorer Zombie's torch or Prospector Zombie's dynamite. *After the 1.4.2 update, his projectiles now deal more damage, as he now deals 50 damage to normal zombies. This means that judged by the damage difference they had before the 1.4.2 update, it should now deal 150 damage to zombies with metal armor. **Pre-1.4.2, his attack dealt 20 damage per shot to most zombies and 60 damage per shots to zombies with metal objects on them. *He cannot corrode robotic zombies like the Robo-Cone Zombie in Far Future unless he is at level 3 or 4, where it can corrode anything, even Zombots at any level. *He appears to have a lemon slice lodged into the corner of its head, representing a drink, along with the straw. *His appearance has some features in common with the Coconut Sniper. **They're both open at the top. **They both have a straw from the opening of the top. **They have a decoration at the opening at the top (Acidic Citrus has a lemon wedge, while Coconut Sniper has an umbrella) *Acidic Citrus can damage Excavator Zombie even with its shovel on. *He will attempt to attack Snorkel Zombies even when they are submerged, but he cannot hit them. *He and Lotuspot are the only Chinese-exclusive plants in Big Wave Beach. **Coincidentally, their eyes are basically the same. *His almanac entry references his costume. ru:Кислотный_лимон environment modifier Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Poisonous plants Category:Straight-shooting plants